


Wild Nights II

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [7]
Category: TeRiel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: L, Oh Muse! My Muse, thanks for the priceless contributions. Ice cubes and chill!





	Wild Nights II

**Author's Note:**

> L, Oh Muse! My Muse, thanks for the priceless contributions. Ice cubes and chill!

Teresa was the first to wake up. She kissed Marina's temple and stroked her hair for a few seconds "shhh, go back to sleep." Marina puckered her lips for a kiss and Teresa kissed her then got out of bed.

She cleaned up then put on her running gear. She peeked at the bed on her way out and saw that Ariel had snuggled up to Marina, how cute.

After a few stretches to wake up her limbs, she started at a slow pace. When her heartbeat leveled, she increased her pace. She thought about last night. That was different. She had surprised herself by agreeing to it but she could tell Marina was curious and it was better to explore this, as a couple. They had tweaked the restrictions Marina had suggested. One of them being about Teresa not touching Ariel, amongst other things, before extending the invitation.

 _Ariel_ , she said the name out loud and listened as it was carried away by the cool breeze, in the quiet of the morning. Teresa could tell from the furtive glances Ariel gave her, she had a crush. What was curious was, Ariel didn't shy away from it and challenged Teresa's knowledge of that fact. She was a revelation alright -maybe in another place and time, things would be different. She had found her soulmate in Marina and that was that. She had slowed down while lost in her thoughts and ramped up her pace. _In Los Ageless, the winter never comes ... In Los Ageless the mothers milk their young ... But I can keep running ... St Vincent._ After a little while, she noticed she was pushing herself too hard and slowed down. After that, she emptied her mind and kept an even pace.

When Marina woke up, it was quiet in the house. Se had dozed off again after Teresa left. She watched Ariel who was still asleep, laying on her side, facing her. She stroked her hair and moved a few strands away from her face carefully so as not to wake her up. Good thing she was still asleep. She had the most amazing intense orbs that one could drown in, phew. And her full lips begged to be kissed. She shook her head and got out of bed. She suspected Teresa would be back soon. Time to get the coffee going and start on breakfast. By golly, she was hungry. That was usually Teresa's line.

She cleaned up, wore one of Teresa's tees and pulled on some shorts. She got the coffee going. If Ariel was anything like her, the smell of coffee would get her out of bed. For once, she wasn't the last one to rise and shine.

 

Ariel woke up to the smell of coffee and glanced at the clock. She couldn't believe she had slept in this late, it was going on 10 o'clock. She was usually up at the crack of dawn. She got ready and made her way out to the terrace.

"Morning." She kissed Marina's cheek. "Sleep well?"

"I would have except for you drooling on me. How do you like your coffee?"

"What?! I don't drool. Cream no sugar, please."

"Kidding. I did, you?" Marina handed her a cup.

"Amazingly well. Thanks." She took the cup, closed her eyes, enjoying the aroma and took a few sips.

Marina smiled at her. "Would you like an omelette?"

"No, a cinnamon bun will do. Where's Teresa?" Ariel looked around as she said that.

"She went for a run and should be back anytime now."

"I see, nice. I try to do that a few times a week. Have you tried spinning?" Ariel poured herself some juice and took a few bites of her pastry, "delicious."

"Isn't it though? No, I haven't but Teresa has. She carries on about feeling the burn and complains when the instructor doesn't push them hard enough."

"I totally get it. You should both come to a class with me."

"We will. You know when we first met, I was talking to Teresa about people who torture themselves by going to the gym after work."

"Really?"

"Yep and she told me, she was one of those, people."

"Oh no."

"To top it all off, when I asked what kind of workout she did, she said boxing. I'm surprised I could shut my mouth, my foot was so far up, in it."

"Omg!" They laughed uncontrollably. "How adorable."

"Yeah." They both turned towards the door as Teresa walked in.

"What did I miss?" She had heard the laughter and it seemed good times were being had. She went to Marina, leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "Morning my love."

Ariel stared from Teresa's glutes to bronzed legs that went on forever and those arms, she wanted to feel them gripping her tight, while pinned under her weight. Marina had said she drooled, she was right, not just while asleep.

"Morning, salty lips. How was your run?" Marina moved her hair away from her face and cradled her cheek.

"Good, good but I'm famished now." Teresa straightened up after another peck.

"You too? So was I, when I woke up," Ariel, replied.

"Indeed. We must have worked up an appetite last night." Teresa focused on her fully for the first time, in the morning light, when she said that.

"Ha." Ariel was looking everywhere except at her. Was there such a thing as reading coffee beans, ha. She didn't notice Marina had seen her staring at Teresa and was looking at her speculatively.

Teresa was oblivious to what was happening and had been focused on Marina. "I'm off to shower and will be right back. Save some food for me or I might eat someone instead." Marina smacked her butt.

She advanced on Ariel. "How about a hug huh?" Ariel put out her hands, pushed on her chest and inadvertently touched her boobs.

"Oops." She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Marina shook her head with a smile and went back to drinking her coffee.

"Got it, you don't like sweaty hugs." Teresa kissed her cheek as she walked away and Ariel thought, oh but I do. She was hungry in more ways than one and went back to eating her bun, she sniggered internally at that and ate distractedly.

 

"Earth to Ariel." She blushed when Marina said that. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I'm not sure you want to know."

Marina held up her hands. "Touché. Have you used all the stuff in your collection?"

"Yes and variations of them."

"Impressive."

"Not really. I had an ex who was into that and haven't felt like using most of them, until recently."

"I see. What changed?"

"Funny. I'm not always in the mood for that."

"I hear ya."

"You seem very nonplussed about it all."

It was Marina's turn to blush. "Eh, I've been around a few blocks. Teresa and I haven't really used props, so to speak."

"Now is as good a time as any to get started." They clinked coffee cups.

"I'll drink to that," Marina replied.

"Has Teresa used those in the past?" Ariel asked.

"Some but we haven't gone into details. Why?"

In for a penny, in for a pound. "I don't want to be too forward or shock you."

"I might be new to this scenario but like I said, I've had my share of experiences. To be frank, you remind me of my younger freer self." Marina ate a few spoonfuls of her grapefruit.

"Really? Interesting."

"Yes. You were saying?"

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Marina watched curiously as Ariel walked away. "Hmmm."

Ariel returned with a nondescript black leather box. She put it on the table and Marina put away her grapefruit glass and spoon.

"We don't want to get this sticky or maybe we do?" Ariel smiled and Marina reached out and felt the smooth leather that was cool against her fingertips.

"I want Teresa to use one of the things in that box on me but only, if you're comfortable and will allow it."

"How do you know she will be comfortable using this?"

"Intuition, can't pinpoint it."

"Ah. Let me take a look." She opened the box and trailed her fingers on the satin interior and over one of two new toys. "The packaging and presentation are exceptional and these look new."

"Yes, yes they are. I got those as a gift for an ex but we never got around to using them before breaking up." She got a little wistful but shook it off.

"I see, cool." Marina turned it this way and that. "The dimensions are impressive."

"Hey! Actually, this is the slimmest version. You know what is said about size and all that ..." Ariel put her hand over her eyes. She laughed when Marina tried to poke the toy between her fingers.

"Yes I do," Marina replied.

"I named it Iris."

"Interesting. How did you come up with that?"

"It just came to me. I think it looks like an Iris."

Marina kept her face serious and non-committal while she replied, "I can't say that I see that," and they both collapsed into fits of laughter.

"So, this is cool?"

"Yes. I appreciate you asking me beforehand."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"This is fun and all but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate it. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

Marina cupped her face and looked into her eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Mmmm ..." she whispered against Marina's lips with eyes closed, "you taste like grapefruit. She opened her eyes and stared right at Marina who had a hard time regaining her focus and gave her a peck, before pulling away.

She looked into the box. "What else do we have in here? Oh my. I had one just like this."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, served me well." They both laughed. It was a remote controlled vibe. She put the vibe and Iris, 'curious name for a toy,' back in the box and moved it to the side. Teresa walked in a few minutes later.

 

"What did I miss?" Marina and Ariel exchanged knowing glances.

"We drew straws on who you would eat for breakfast." Marina deadpanned and poured her some coffee.

"What?!" Teresa looked from one to the other and Ariel gave her a wide-eyed innocent look and smiled at Marina. She couldn't believe how naughty Marina was. "Who is the grand winner so I can get started?"

"Ha! You didn't miss much. We'll catch you up later. Omelette?"

Teresa responded in the affirmative and Marina quickly whipped up an omelette, added some toast and handed Teresa the plate. "Eat love. Bon appétit."

Teresa gave her a peck, "yes ma'am, thanks" and dug into her food.

They both watched as she ate enthusiastically and she looked up long enough from her plate to say, "what?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison. She poured herself some juice and took a big gulp. "Mmmm, mmmm, good."

Those sounds were doing things to Ariel and Marina gave her a knowing look. Ariel's crush was visible from space. Marina thought, guess that's what I must have looked like around Teresa.

After Teresa was done eating, she cleared the table and put everything away.

"I'm off to shower then we should go bowling," Marina announced.

"Great idea" Ariel replied, "I know just the place, at the beach. It's open air bowling and really fun."

"Can't wait," Teresa replied. Marina kissed the top of her head, touched Ariel's shoulder and left to get ready.

  
Teresa and Ariel sat in a comfortable silence as they drank their coffee.

"How was your run?"

"I may have pushed myself too hard but it felt good."

"I know the feeling ... So, there's something in here that I would like to include in our play tonight, if you're open to it." She placed both hands on the box and after one last pat and a deep breath, pushed it over.

"Nice and sleek packaging."

"Marina said something similar."

"She did?"

"Yes."

Teresa opened the box and hid a smile. She ran her hand over the toy and the accompanying straps. She had used something similar, many times in the past on an ex lover, fun times.

"What say ye?"

"I've used this before and I must say, this version can be quite intimate. The vibe is a nice addition too. Are you sure about this?"

"I know. And yes, I am."

"I'm game, only if Marina is okay with it. I'll talk it over with her."

"We talked about it some but of course, it's up to you both."

"Yes. So, you're into riding, do you like being talked dirty to? What other naughty things are you into?"

"Omg." Ariel hid behind her hands for the second time that day.

She held on to Ariel's hands. "I know it's not easy being this vulnerable and I'm honored you want to share this with me." She propped her chin up on her hand and inclined her head to the side and stared at Ariel.

Ariel was drawn irresistibly closer, when Teresa looked into her eyes and licked her lips then looked down at Ariel's lips. Teresa leaned in, avoided her lips and kissed her cheek. Ariel rubbed her cheek against hers, inhaling Teresa's scent discreetly and kissed her on the lips briefly.

After they moved apart, Teresa stood up and helped her up. "I'll go see if Marina is done getting ready."

"Okay. I'll hit the shower too. See you soon." They walked off to their separate rooms.

  
"Babe?"

"Yes, in here." Teresa walked to the bathroom. Marina had just turned off the spray and was drying herself. She took the towel from her and patted her dry and kissed her nose. "Mmmm, shower fresh and warm." Teresa pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's up love?" Marina walked into the bedroom while Teresa trailed. Marina picked out her clothing and got dressed while Teresa sat at the foot of the bed, with legs crossed and watched her adoringly.

"Ariel wants me to use her toy, Iris, on her tonight. Are you okay with that?"

"I am, we talked about it. Are you?" Marina walked over and tapped on her legs for her to uncross them which she did. Marina went into her arms and put her arms around her neck. Teresa's hands enclosed her waist and she laid her head on Marina's chest.

"Yes, if you're sure." She leaned her head back and looked at Marina.

"Yes, we are in this together, for fun, yes?"

"Yes. Now I've got performance anxiety."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. It's like riding a bike or swimming, that hip motion is instinctual," she moved her hips. "I can attest to that, I'm a satisfied woman."

"Naughty, naughty. Want to test it out now?" Marina rolled her eyes, kissed her on the lips softly, "save your strength for later" she winked at her and left to finish getting ready.

 

They chatted while waiting on Ariel who joined them after a little while.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No worries." Teresa led the way out the door and sat in the back this time, giving up the shotgun sit.

"Who's the better bowler?"

Teresa pointed at Marina, "she is and I'm a sore looser."

Marina added, "definitely, she's the sulker in chief."

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Uh, let's say you like to win and leave it at that."

"Of course, that's why we play right?" Ariel listened fondly to their banter, they were so cute.

They got there just past midday and it was busy. Teresa secured a lane for them and ordered some juices. They had agreed to skip out on the alcohol till tonight. They got their shoes and tried out the balls for the right fit.

Ariel offered to go first. She shook her hands, rolled on the balls of her feet, blew on her fingers before sending the ball careening down the lane. She got all but one pin.

"Seems like you've been holding out on us. Smells like competition." Marina clapped.

"Impressive. I'll stay out of the way, over here."

Marina went next and got all the pins. She pumped her fists in the air and high-fived Ariel. Teresa missed three pins. "Oops." Marina gave her a peck and Teresa smiled good-naturedly.

Marina and Teresa both stared at Ariel, when she was up and agreed she looked delicious. She had on, a green low cut top and white shorts that fit like a second skin.

Marina walked over and smacked her butt throwing Ariel off her motion. Her ball hit the gutter and Marina cackled evilly.

"Why, that's cheating!"

Marina trailed a finger along her cheek. "All is fair in love and war my dear."

"But ...." she kept quiet when Marina placed her fingers on her lips and said "shhhh."

Teresa shook her head in amusement. Marina was next and she cleaned out the pins again. She blew imaginary smoke off her fingers and went to find her drink.

When Teresa was up, Ariel stood behind her and helped with her positioning. She put one hand on her lower back and moved the other along her arm, stopping to feel some muscles, and showed her how to throw the ball in one smooth motion. _Smooth motion, Ariel thought, focus, focus, it was just so hard around this woman._ Teresa did much better and only missed one pin. She lifted Ariel up in her arms in celebration. _Oh boy!_

Ariel croaked out an "oh, you're strong," while holding on to her arms. Teresa grinned at her then deposited her on the ground.

She went to Marina, "did you see that love? I almost got all the pins."

"Yes you did. Ariel gave you some good pointers."

"Yep and she's up."

Ariel made sure Marina was nowhere around before throwing the ball. Marina saw her check her surroundings and winked at her. "You're bad," Teresa told her.

Teresa put a hand on the small of her back when Marina was up making her miss a pin and gave Ariel a high five.

The lead changed from Marina to Ariel a few times with Teresa a distant third.

"Remind me not to play against you two." It had turned into a battle royale with Marina edging out a win. Ariel and Marina enjoyed the friendly competition that had gone down to the wire.

 

Ariel treated them to lunch, at one of her favorite hole in the wall restaurants where they sampled some local food. She was a regular and the service was great. The owner/manager came up to the table and chatted with them some. Ariel mentioned they were taking over the resort. He was happy to meet fellow business owners. After their meal, they thanked him for his hospitality and he implored them to come back.

  
They walked around after their lunch to digest the food they had eaten. Ariel showed them a few places where her work was displayed and they were stopped quite a few times for chats with her acquaintances.

"You're quite the popular one," Marina said.

"It's a product of having lived here many years. I know lots of people."

"Right. Let's head back." Marina replied.

"Yes, I'm impatient to get the next part of our evening and night underway," Ariel replied.

Teresa glanced at her. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Ah mysterious," Marina said.

"Somewhat."

"Let's go then, what are we waiting for?" Teresa replied. "Let's," Ariel added giving Teresa a once over.

 

It was early evening when they got back home. They prepared a cheese and charcuterie board for their evening and put some drinks in to chill. Before leaving to get ready, Marina cornered Ariel. "When you're done getting ready, would you put in the vibe?"

"Of course, thought you would never ask." She kissed her cheek and left.

Marina showed Teresa the remote. "I asked her to put it in when she was done getting ready."

"Naughty."

"Yep, learned from the best."

"Funny." They went off to get ready too.

 

Ariel showered and wore her special lingerie. She put her hair up, put on some makeup that added to her sultriness. She applied some perfume to her pulse points. She wore a red camisole top and a navy blue mini pencil skirt. The last thing she did was, insert the vibe. She felt like a different woman and walked with a strut to her step. She found Marina who whistled and spun her around.

"Hot."

"You flatter me."

"I only speak the truth."

She returned the compliment. "You look delicious." Marina wore a white top with a wide open back and polk dot shorts. Ariel trailed her fingers in the opening on her back.

"Drink?" Marina offered.

"Yes, please." She took the drink and thanked her. They clinked glasses and maintained eye contact through the end of the first sip.

Teresa joined them a little later and whistled at the sight of Ariel. "I like. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, so do you." Teresa wore a white sleeveless buttoned top and midnight blue Capri pants. Ariel gave her a glass and they moved to the sofa.

"Have you two ever played, What Do You Meme?"

"Yes, it's really fun." Teresa replied for both.

"Great. Let's play then." They moved the game to the terrace as well as the snacks and drinks. No sense getting drunk on an empty stomach.

"Yes, got it." Ariel passed out the cards to Marina and Teresa and the game was underway.nShe would judge first, then Marina and Teresa, would go last. Teresa was really good at pairing the funny memes and won most of the rounds.

Marina decided it was about time the fun started and turned on the vibe. Ariel received a little jolt and looked at Marina who gave her a naughty smile. Shit, she would have a hard time focusing now and moved in her seat, adjusting to the vibrations that were slow, for now. She will be in trouble when Marina increases the speed.

After playing several rounds, they took a break and snacked on the sweet and savory items on the charcuterie and cheese board.

"What's the worst pick up line or moment you've dealt with?" Ariel asked.

"You mean other than the one I was subjected to?" Teresa asked.

Marina gave her a warning look, "you, zip it" and fed Teresa some cheese and prosciutto on a cracker.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble."

"Not yet but you will, if you keep going."

"Mmmm delicious, especially the finger." Teresa sucked it into her mouth and licked it. Marina smiled at her. "You're incorrigible." Kiss, kiss.

"But you love me anyway."

"I do, very much so."

"Yay. What about you Ariel, embarrassing dating story?"

"Well, this girl was trying to pick me up and carried on about her porn collection."

"Oh wow. Well, sometimes it's better to get the xrated discussion out of the way."

"I suppose." They all laughed. "I mean, I'm one to talk. I showed you all my toy collection, albeit not right away."

"True." Marina pointed to Ariel's food, "what do you think?"

"Great combinations. I really like the monocacy ash cheese and the chorizo dulce."

"Same. How are you holding up with this?" She shook the remote.

"Simmering but I'm loving it." Marina kissed her lightly on the lips. Ariel joined Teresa who was looking out into the distance.

Ariel stood next to her, admiring the stillness and strength of her profile. She was itching to touch her and placed her hand next to hers on the railing. "What are you thinking about?"

Teresa turned to look at her. "Nothing of consequence. I'm enjoying a beautiful night with two lovely ladies. How about you, having fun?"

"Lots." She looked down at Teresa's hand and traced her fingers then looked up at her. Teresa looked into her eyes, her lips, caressed her cheek with one hand and kissed the corner of her lips then pulled slightly away.

Ariel's heart was pounding and she threw all caution to the wind, cupped Teresa's cheeks with both hands and kissed her hard conveying some of the frustration she was feeling. Ariel opened her eyes, and looked into two dark pools that mirrored her own desire. She laughed uneasily and couldn't resist a small kiss before backing off. She placed her lips next to Teresa's ears forcing her to lean down and whispered something. Marina looked over at them and caught the last word, "please" and saw Teresa nod.

She touched Marina's hand. "Let's take this party inside, yeah? I'll go take out the vibe. Be right back."

 

Marina replied, "okay." Marina and Teresa went to the bedroom. Marina put the ties on the bed frame and the feathers on the side. She changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable.

"I know we've talked about this but are you sure about this babe?" Teresa took off her shirt.

"Yes, I want to indulge my voyeuristic tendencies."

"Ha, I had no idea you were into that."

"There are some things you have yet, to discover about me."

"Oh, this being one of them?"

"Maybe. I used to hit the underground club scene back in the day and very little shocks me."

"I see."

"Relax, it's fine, we're fine. Now come here." She kissed Teresa hard, undid her zipper and cupped her sex. She looked into Teresa's eyes as she said, "mine." She pulled down her pants and pushed her on the bed. She licked her clit with fast, then slow strokes of her tongue and fingered her until she came. "I love you. Remember that."

"I love you. You're full of surprises." They shared a tender kiss and Marina put her hands possessively on her thighs.

"Off you go. Wash up and I'll help you with the straps."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Teresa washed up and when she got back, Marina lubricated the small end of Iris and put it in her, which was a turn on, in and of itself. "How do you feel?" Teresa pulled on the straps and Marina helped her secure it.

"Strange but alright." She groaned when Marina pulled it back and forth. "That feels good." She had closed her eyes and opened them to see Marina staring and asked, "how about a spin?"

"No, no. Get that thing, away from me." Marina giggled helplessly as she ran away. She remembered poking the toy at Ariel's fingers this morning during breakfast and getting a similar reaction.

Teresa caught her before she could make her escape and pinned her against the wall. She unzipped her shorts and put her hand inside. "You're so wet." Marina held her hand still.

"Hon, we should get back to Ariel."

"Ariel can wait. Let me touch you."

Marina's hips were moving on their own, sucking Teresa's fingers in. "No."

"Yes," Teresa replied and nipped at her chin and the side of her neck.

Her legs weakened but Teresa held her up. She could feel Iris against her, hmmm, she filed the feeling away, to revisit at a later time. Teresa kissed her neck and she moved her head to the side, inviting more kisses. She pushed her hands into Teresa's hair, and held her head fast as she kissed her thoroughly. She hissed out, "yes," when Teresa moved her fingers in and out of her, back and forth against the wall of her center, ever faster until she came, with a loud cry calling out her name, "Teresa!"

Marina placed her head on her chest then reached up and looked into her eyes while she kissed her. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world," Teresa said.

"No, I am." Marina looked down at Iris, "seems Iris needs more attention."

"Indeed." They both laughed and went and tidied up. Teresa swapped her pants for some comfy shorts and a tank top.

Ariel went to her room, to get ready. She took out the vibe, she was so wet and washed up. She made a mental note to hydrate with something other than alcohol. She was done getting ready and headed back to the living room, when she heard cries of pleasure coming from Teresa and Marina's bedroom. Their door was ajar and she took that as an invitation to peek in. She saw them in the throes of passion and was even more turned on. She could see Teresa's back and arm muscles, in stark relief, straining as she held Marina up and fucked her, at least the artist in her could. She smiled to herself in anticipation and walked away, when they slowed down and stopped.

She went in search of some water. Iris looked good on Teresa and she couldn't wait for what, she was sure, would be an amazing ride later. She put the cool glass against her rosy cheeks and couldn't help but put one leg and move her hips back and forth to the music. _I can't believe all of the things they say about me ... Q.U.E.E.N-Monae._

 

When Teresa and Marina got back to the living room, they saw Ariel dancing away, like no one was watching. Her fun-loving personality was infectious and they joined her and tried to copy some of her moves which were nothing like what Ariel did but not for lack of trying.

"Alright, everyone, settle down, get to your positions," she clapped her hands. "Let's get this show started. Dim the lights if you would please Teresa."

"Sure."

"Time for some lap dancing with a twist. You can touch, within reason."

"Got it," they replied.

"I can play with your clothes, open buttons and such."

"Yes, yes." Marina replied and Teresa added, "your directions are quite concise."

"Yes. I've done this a few times. Ready?" They both nodded.

She moved a chair over, and invited Marina to sit.

She went to Teresa, turned around and told her, "Unzip me," she did. She stepped out of the her skirt and bent to retrieve it giving them both a good view of her butt. She was clad in a black lacy bra and garter set. She put on the music, _It's Britney bitch -Gimme More._

She moved to the music, caressed her boobs, ran her hand down her stomach, ran her hands through her hair, shook her hips. She sat on Marina and Marina held on to her thighs. Marina held on to her Ariel's back when she moved right against her so they were chest to chest. She undulated her hips in a wave like motion, grinding against her thighs.

Ariel kissed the valley between her breasts and her neck before claiming her lips. She sucked on her tongue and flicked at her lips. She cupped Marina's boobs with the palms of her hand, teasing the nipples into hardening. She slid down her body, perched between her thighs and moved her hips against Marina's. Teresa's watched as Marina struggled to maintain control and poked a tongue at her. Ariel gave Marina a kiss at the end of the song then moved off of her.

"Phew," she wiped her brow. "You're good."

"She is indeed."

"You have me feeling some kind of way." Marina felt like she had run a marathon. "Brava." She didn't bother disguising her lust when she looked at Ariel and reached out and popped her garter belt. Teresa handed them both, some water.

"Thanks darling," Marina said and Ariel added, "thanks." She was a little shy now that she had finished dancing. Teresa kissed Marina then went back to her seat.

 

After regrouping for a bit, Ariel picked out another song. "Come. Dance with me." She took Teresa's hand. _Work it like you're working a pole, shake it till you're shaking the floor ... All Nite Janet Jackson._

Ariel had Teresa stand still while she moved one hand up her arm, trailed it around to her back and used her as a wall. They were back to back and she moved her hands up toward her hair and one hip against Teresa's butt. She trailed her hand along her waist and moved to the front and danced with her back to Teresa. Hands up high, she lowered herself to, so intoxicated, I'm so stimulated, she arched her chest, hands clasped around and behind Teresa's neck, grinding into her. Teresa held onto her waist.

She pushed her onto the chair laid on her back across her knees and moved her hips upwards. She caressed her own boobs and ran her hands between her legs. Marina and Teresa were mesmerized. She sat up and popped her chest against Teresa's, intertwined their fingers and moved their hands up then leaned leaned down and gave her an open mouth kiss as the song ended. Ariel opened her eyes and stared right into Teresa's that were lust-filled. She closed her eyes for a moment, then stood up. She felt a sense of loss when Teresa let go of her waist.

 

Marina handed Ariel a drink. She took it with a grateful smile and pulled on her skirt but stayed clad in her bra. She sat down and laid her head on the sofa, closing her eyes. The danced had taken more out of her than expected and she needed to regroup.

Her eyes opened in surprise when Marina straddled her. She watched as if hypnotized, when Marina dipped her finger into her drink and sucked it. She fetched an ice cube out of her glass and trailed it up Ariel's torso. She extended her tongue out and licked the moisture away. Marina coated her lips with more ice, then sucked and licked them. She inserted a cube of ice into Ariel's mouth and they sucked the cube together and Ariel sucked her finger. When the last bit of ice melted away, they sucked on each other's tongues. Ariel's head dropped back to the sofa when Marina let go of her lips and got up. The ice was supposed to cool her off but the opposite was true. She rubbed at her face.

 

Marina walked to Teresa who was still seated where Ariel had left her after the dance. She pulled her off the chair and put one hand around her shoulder and held the other in her hand and they moved around the room slowly to, _I sway, in place to a slow disco- St Vincent._ She rubbed her hand slowly up and down her back, on the nape of her neck, soothing, she kissed the dimple on her chin, calming the beast. Teresa rubbed her cheek against Marina's and caressed her lower back and butt. They shared a tender kiss and joined Ariel on the sofa.

Ariel moved to the end of the sofa and Marina sat in the middle. Teresa leaned against the arm on the sofa with knees bent and feet on the cushions. Ariel's eyes widened, she had fantasized about Teresa in a similar position, at her place.

 

_She was having another late night and had retired to the study to put some finishing touches on a project when her mind had drifted away when Teresa called out to her._

_"Almost done in there?"_

_"In another half hour or so." Ariel replied to Teresa's question._

_"Okay."_

_After twenty minutes had gone by and she didn't show up, Teresa went to the study._

_Ariel swiveled her chair around and stood up when Teresa walked in._

_"Hi." She kissed her lightly on her lips and hugged her. Teresa enclosed her in her arms and heard Ariel's breath get caught in her throat, when she felt something between them._

_Ariel ran her hand down her stomach, outlined the waist band of her shorts while Teresa leaned down and sucked on her earlobes._

_She moved her hand lower and encountered something stiff and her mouth watered. "Happy to see me?" Her hand wandered, tracing the shape and contours of it._

_"I am, very." Teresa grabbed her hand and held it still. "Uh-uh" and walked away. She sat on the sofa in the room and crossed her legs. "I'll do some reading over here, while you finish up."_  
  
_Ariel looked at her incredulously. "You expect me to focus on work, now?!"_

_"Absolutely. As a matter of fact, I insist."_

_"Can I peek?"_

_"By all means, knock yourself out but no touching."_

_"Cruel."_

_"If you're a good girl, I might let you touch."_

_"I am a good girl._

_"You're anything but."_

_"Excuse me! How did you know I would be into this?" Ariel walked over and pulled lightly on her waistband and got a good look. "Mmmm ..."_

_"You seemed curious and I've seen you looking at my crotch." Followed by a moan when Ariel ran her fingers on Iris and moved it, in and out of her._

_"Time out," she moved Ariel's hand away to protests. She placed her hands on her thigh and picked some lint off her sweats and smoothed it out. "Tell me about what you're working on." Teresa knew Ariel was tracking her every move and her eyes kept going down to her crotch accompanied by an unconscious licking of her lips._

_She had to repeat the question before Ariel snapped to and responded briefly, something about a project deadline. It was done but she wanted it to be perfect and was going over it again._

_"I see. Well, carry on, this can wait."_

_"If you say so,"she replied with a pout. She tried, she really did but found her thoughts wandering and snuck glances at Teresa. She noticed she had changed positions and sat with knees bent, feet planted on the sofa._

_"Fuck it," she mumbled and was on the sofa in a few strides. She tugged on her shorts, eager to get it off. Teresa lifted her hips and she pulled it down and off. She straddled her, took her book away and placed it on the side table. She moved her hips, running Iris against her undies that were damp with her wetness. Teresa moved her undies to the side and Ariel's wet lips made contact with Iris and she moaned loudly. Teresa moved her bra up and off her boobs but didn't take it off all the way. She took her nipples in her mouth, licked and sucked them. Ariel pulled her away from her boobs, held her face in place with both hands, leaned down and sucked her lips into her mouth. She was ravenous and wanted to devour Teresa. She kissed her lips and reached behind her and encountered her soft lips and wetness. She rubbed the hood covering her clit lightly. She spread Teresa's lips apart and rubbed her clit up and down, then harder in circular motions. She was grinding against her stomach while she whispered in her ear._

_"I'm so wet and I can't wait to feel you inside me."_

_"I want you too."Teresa replied._

_She put Teresa's fingers on her lips, sucked it into her mouth, and licked all along the length and tip of her fingers. She slid down her stomach and slowly licked the side of Iris before fully sucking it into her mouth and flicking the tip with her tongue, while looking into Teresa's eyes._

_"That's so hot, you're so hot," Teresa replied breathlessly. Ariel straddled her once more and put the tip of Iris in her and was about to press down when her phone rang. Shit, it was work, she had to get it._

_Teresa said, "go ahead and pick up."_

_She placed her forehead on Teresa's then got off the sofa and went to the desk. She picked up, turned around and leaned on the desk. Teresa stood between her legs in a few strides and moved her higher and fully onto the desk. Teresa bunched up her_ _short skirt in her palm and pushed it up a few inches, forcefully pulled her hips lower and closer to the edge of the desk and her crotch. Ariel let out a surprised "ah"'and could feel Iris, just out of reach between them, impeded by the slim skirt._

_Teresa kissed the ear lobe next to her and moved her hair out of the way, exposing more of her neck and bit her pulse point. She moved her head away from the phone and kissed Teresa, moaning into her mouth. She heard the other person talking and Ariel mostly agreed, sometimes nodding._

_"Yes, whatever you think is best." She placed her hand on Teresa's butt and urged her hips forward. "Listen, I'm gonna look up a few things and will call you back ... in a couple of hours ... Yes I'm sure. Bye." She backed Teresa towards the bedroom while she said that last part. She hung up and tossed the phone._

 

Ariel came to when Marina snapped fingers at her. "Where did you wander off to?"

"You don't want to know," she laughed self consciously while trying not to look below Teresa's waist. Marina looked at Ariel and came to a decision. There was only so much teasing one could take.

She ushered them off the sofa. "Bedroom, now! I want to indulge my voyeuristic tendencies." Ariel looked at her and shook her head in wonder. They took some water with them.

 

  
Ariel was pleasantly surprised to find ties on the head of the bed frame and feathers on the side of the bed. Teresa shrugged when she gave her a questioning look. "Marina's idea."

"You'll be the death of me," as she put Teresa's hands on her boobs.

"Not yet." Teresa unclasped Ariel's bra while Marina stood behind and undid hers, pulled off her shorts and undies leaving her naked. Marina moved to sit in the chair in the room where she had a good view of the activities.

 _Sit still and close your eyes ... What's behind the other door ... Don't look back- Telepopmusik_. Teresa sat down and pulled Ariel to her. She moved her skirt up, tugged on her garters, pulled down her lacy undies and sighed when she touched naked smooth, soft skin. She ran a finger all along her sex, collecting some moisture which she licked off her finger. Ariel grabbed her face and kissed her, tasting herself on Teresa's lips.

Ariel pushed on Teresa's strong shoulders so she laid down then pulled off her skirt. She straddled Teresa and moved against Iris picking up where she left off, after the dance. She rubbed her lips against the length of Iris, coating it with her wetness. She spread her lips apart with both hands and rubbed Iris against her clit. Teresa grabbed her butt, moved it back and forth against Iris, urging her on.

Ariel positioned Iris at her entrance and moved her hips down so the tip dipped into her center. She moved down and out, teasing both Teresa and herself. Teresa kissed her neck, rubbed her nipples and pinched them. She sucked and placed little nips in ever changing positions on her boobs and squeezed them together.

Teresa watched with baited breath as Ariel pressed down slowly and took Iris in to the hilt and closed her eyes tightly. She was so turned on, she might come too soon.

Marina watched them while she rubbed herself.

"Ariel ...." Teresa moaned her name.

"Yes," she replied with a smile in her voice as she swiveled her hips. "Too much?"

"Never, you're killing me."

"You too. You feel so good inside me." She was panting and kissed Ariel's lips that were also parted. She waited for her to get comfortable and felt the answering shot of arousal when Ariel moved up and down, knees sliding on the bed. She spread Ariel's legs that were on either side of her hips, farther apart with her hands and moved up and deeper into her. She pulled away after a few moments. "No, no," Ariel said.

"Shhh," she flipped them over and kissed her deeply then tied her hands apart with the ties on the bed. "Comfy?"

Ariel licked her lips. "Yes."

Teresa ran the feather across her boobs lightly then across her nipples that hardened in response. She made small circles around her nipple with it and teased the hardened tips.

"You're driving me crazy. Touch me ... pinch my nipples. Please."

"Patience. I'll take care of you."

Teresa ran the feathers down one leg avoiding her sex. She ran the feathers up the other leg, barely touching her nether lips that glistened with her arousal. Ariel moved her legs farther apart aching for a harder touch. Teresa parted her nether lips and teased the tip of Ariel's clit with the feather.

"Oh my god." Teresa held on tight as Ariel's hips moved desperately seeking more contact, that she avoided.

Teresa licked her neck, the dips in her shoulder. She placed open mouth kisses in the valley between her breasts and lower. She lay sideways on her, avoiding her center, held onto her hips, as she circled her belly button and dipped into it with her tongue.

She spread Ariel's legs open and laid between them and kissed her way up her sides, the insides of her arms, the insides of her thighs giving them little nips. Ariel bent her knees trying to get more contact to her center. When that didn't work, she said, "untie me, I want to feel you."

"Okay." Teresa loosened the ties and Ariel's hands immediately went to her lower back and butt.

Teresa held Iris in one hand and rubbed it against Ariel's lips and clit. She positioned Iris at her entrance and kissed her slowly as she moved her hips and slid in, deep inside her.

"Oh my god .. yes .." followed by a drawn out moan. She pulled Teresa closer to her and their nipples rubbed together as they moved heightening the sensations.

"You feel so good." She licked Ariel's lips, flicked them with her tongue and moved her tongue in and out of her mouth matching the movement of her hips. She turned on the vibrator and adjusted the speed.

Teresa helped her change positions so she was on all fours. Ariel reached back and they both guided Iris into her. Teresa held on to Ariel's hips as she moved in and out of her and their sweat covered bodies glided effortlessly together. She cupped her boobs in both hands and rubbed her nipples. She could feel every motion of Iris on her clit when Ariel moved against her.

"T?" Ariel called out breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Stop."

Teresa stilled her movements and pulled out to groans from both of them. Ariel turned around and she looked into her eyes, searching. "You alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to see you when we come."

"Okay. You scared me."

"Why?"

"I thought I was hurting you."

"Far from it more like I'm dying to come."

"I second that."

"I'm ready."

"Okay, you set the pace." Ariel nodded.

Teresa held herself up on her arms as she slipped back into Ariel.

Ariel closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned, "yes."

Teresa put her hand under her shoulder blades, held her close as she moved in and out of her. Ariel bent her knees and clasped her ankles around Teresa's waist, opening herself up more. She clawed at Teresa's back and butt, trailed kisses on her neck and bit her shoulder. Teresa closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Look at me."

Teresa opened them and felt like she was falling. "You feel so good." She pulled Iris out completely and rubbed it slowly over Ariel's lips and clit and when she felt her impending climax, she eased Iris back in, then all the way and stilled her movement. Ariel hit her butt, held her breath and inhaled deeply when Teresa started moving in and out of her again.

"I'm gonna come ... Teresa!" She contracted against her, hips moving fast and sent Teresa over the edge too and she came with a loud moan. She turned Iris off and pulled it off of her and put it to the side.

Teresa collapsed on her careful not to rest on her with her full weight but Ariel pulled her in and rubbed her back.

Teresa switched them over and massaged her back then caressed it. She kissed her shoulders and her lips. "You're amazing."

"No, you are."

Ariel looked over and saw Marina walk over. She got on her knees and crawled to her. Marina stopped at the foot of the bed and Ariel moved her legs apart. "You're so wet, I want to taste you."

Marina sucked in a breath when Ariel spread her nether lips apart and rubbed her nose against her, inhaling her scent. Ariel pulled her on to the bed, stiffened her tongue and dipped it into her, collecting some moisture. "Mmmmm, you taste so good ...." Marina moved her hips up following Ariel's ran tongue that moved from her center, all the way up to her clit. She ran her tongue along her lips and flattened it against her swollen clit.

"Yes, don't stop," Marina responded.

Ariel circled her entrance with her tongue before grabbing her hips and pushing her tongue in, as far as it would go. Marina pushed against Ariel's shoulder as she started moving her tongue in and out if her.

Teresa watched them for a few then, put Iris back in. She knelt behind Ariel and guided Iris into her. Ariel moved back and leaned down more, taking Iris deep into her. She grabbed Ariel's butt and moved in, then almost completely out, slowly. Ariel moaned against Marina, the vibrations of her voice turning Marina on even more. Marina rubbed Ariel's clit up and down and could feel every stroke from Teresa.

Teresa moved in and out of her, as Ariel licked Marina's clit, the sounds of thighs slapping against butt loudly, accompanied by wet sucking motions and moans filled the air in the quiet room. Ariel lifted her shoulders some and placed some fingers in Marina's center. She moved them in a vibrating motion in and out of Marina while licking her clit. It was too much especially after watching Teresa fucking Ariel and Marina came, pulsing against her tongue. Teresa alternated between deep and shallow thrusts into Ariel and stopped when Ariel was about to come.

Ariel pulled Iris out, turned around and took it deep into her. She moved up and down, hips moving fast, and came soon after, thighs trembling against Teresa, center contracting around her, the movements making Teresa come too. She slowly pulled herself off of Iris and collapsed next to Marina. She felt like a rag doll without a single bone in her body.

 

Teresa took off the straps and Iris. She got up on unsteady feet and brought it with her to the bathroom. She cleaned up and was staring at the mirror when Marina joined her a short time later. Marina placed kisses on her back, along her spine and placed her hands around her waist. Teresa covered it with hers and leaned her head back agenda her shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"How do you feel love?"

"Spent. You?"

"Same. You've been holding out on me, you've got some ..." she moved her hips against Teresa's, "skills."

"I aim to please."

"Looks like you did. I'll clean up and join you in a bit."

"Okay love." She gave her a kiss and grabbed a damp, warm washcloth on her way out.

 

She went back to the bedroom and noticed Marina had put on some fresh sheets. She saw Ariel sprawled on the bed, on the verge of falling asleep. Ariel opened eyes that were sated and calm like the sea, after a storm. Teresa thought, she really did have beautiful eyes.

"Hey you."

Teresa responded with a "hey you. Relax okay, I'm gonna wipe you off."

"Okay." She felt the damp cloth against her deliciously sore center. "Feels good." She would definitely walk funny tomorrow but hey, no pain, no gain.

"Shhh," Teresa replied as she finished and kissed her tenderly on the lips and pulled the sheet over her. Ariel snuggled into it and dozed off. Teresa got off the bed and took one last look at Ariel who had fallen asleep. She grabbed the sheets and other things strewn about and went to put them away in the hamper.

 

Marina got back in bed and pulled Ariel into her arms. Teresa laid behind Marina and put her hand around her midsection. She nuzzled Marina's neck, kissed her and whispered, "sweet dreams, I love you."

"Love you too, sweet dreams." Marina heard Teresa fall asleep but lay awake for some time. She thought about the evening that had been, a revelation. Ariel had brought out a different side of Teresa that she hadn't tapped into and in all honesty, she was jealous. She had been all for this and practically thrown them into each other's arms and only had herself to blame. Although Teresa didn't have to take her up on her offer even after she granted her permission.

She knew she was being selfish. Teresa hadn't blinked when Ariel was going down on her too so there was that, eek. She was going to be an adult about this and talk to Teresa about her fears and they could explore this new discovered wild side, together. She turned away from Ariel and snuggled fully into Teresa's arms, who drew her close, even in her sleep. Plop, she felt another arm on her, it was Ariel and had to smile at her predicament. Ariel was adorable but she knew Teresa's heart, belonged solely, to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
